1. Field
The present disclosure relates to metering devices and, more particularly, to self-calibrating meters for dispensing insecticides.
2. Description of Related Art
In markets requiring the usage of chemicals, which are often hazardous substances, the Environmental Protection Agency and other regulatory bodies are imposing stricter regulations on the transportation, handling, dispersion, disposal, and reporting of actual usage of chemicals. These regulations, along with public health concerns, have generated a need for products that deal with proper chemical handling. Planting and chemical granular dispensing systems for dispensing insecticides, herbicides, fungicides, and/or fertilizers, have made the handling of seed and chemical granules less hazardous to the agricultural worker.
Research has indicated that it is inefficient to use the conventional method of dispensing chemical granules, in which chemical granules are dispersed over an entire length of the seed furrow in which seed is planted. Instead, dispensing smaller amounts of the chemical granules of insecticides and other pesticides in close proximity to the seed not only obtains the desired effect of eliminating insects or pests, but also reduces the amount of chemical agent that is used to obtain such an effect. As such, the result is more cost effective, environmentally friendly, and less hazardous, while maintaining the desired effect of the chemical granules.
To reduce the quantity of chemicals handled, the concentration of the chemical, as applied, has been increasing. This has raised the cost of chemicals per unit weight and has also required more accurate dispensing systems. For example, typical existing systems for agricultural pesticide dispensing may use a mechanical chain driven dispenser. Normal wear and tear on these mechanical dispensers can alter the rate of pesticide applied by as much as 15%. For at least one typical chemical that is commonly used, Force.RTM., a pyrethroid type insecticide by ICI, an over-application rate of 15% can increase the cost of the insecticide by $750 over 500 acres.
Current metering devices may incorporate coil diffusers. These coil diffusers may become plugged with foreign material and lumps and may interfere with the operation of meter and/or its parts.
There is a need for a meter that permits an easy way to calibrate so that the proper amount of material or pesticides may be delivered through the meter.
There is further a need for a meter that is capable of providing protection from foreign material and lumps that might plug the meter, thereby causing the meter to malfunction.